The present invention relates to a high pressure nozzle, such as may be used in cutting or cleaning, where the nozzle features, for example, a gland nut and collar that is easily removed from the nozzle tubing. One disadvantage of prior art designs, particularly as to the collar thereof, is that conventional vice grips or channel locks are required to remove the collar from the tubing. This practice tends to distort, marr, or otherwise damage the collar and possibly the tubing upon which it is installed, particularly with improperly lubricated joints.
Several prior art designs for pipe fittings and components, which illustrate the latter problem, are described in the following U.S. Patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,058, to Hwang, relates to an assembly for joining a pipe to a pipe fitting that includes an anti-leak gasket mounted around the pipe, and which has a tapered portion with an outer periphery complimentary to and thus fittingly received in a tapered inner wall section of the pipe fitting. An inner threaded ring is mounted around the pipe at a position above the anti-leak gasket and includes threads defined in an outer periphery thereof for threaded engagement with threads defined in the pipe fitting. The inner threaded ring further includes an inclined inner peripheral wall. A C-shaped ring is mounted between the inclined inner peripheral wall of the inner threaded ring and the outer periphery of the pipe. The C-shaped ring includes a plurality of first protrusions projecting from an inner periphery thereof and received in an annular groove of the pipe, and a plurality of second protrusions projecting from an outer periphery thereof. The outer periphery of each second protrusion of the C-shaped ring is a beveled surface for fittingly engaging with the inclined inner peripheral wall of the inner threaded ring. The C-shaped ring frictionally clamps the pipe upon rotation of the inner threaded ring. PA1 b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,073, to Grenier, teaches a disengagement tool for a coupling assembly including a receiving tubular member for receiving a first tubular member, the receiving tubular member having an inner portion defining an inner bore dimensioned to receive one end of the first member and an outer portion defining an internal annular cavity intersecting the inner bore and projecting radially therefrom, and a split lock ring disposed in the annular cavity and adapted to expand circumferentially therein during insertion of the first tubular member into the receiving tubular member. Forming the tool are parts with actuator end portions for engaging circumferential edge portions of the split ring and a driver portion for engaging an end thereof to facilitate axial rotation thereof on the first tubular member. PA1 c.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,975, to Simmons, is directed to a tubular member in which one of the threaded connectors of the tubular member has a composite layer of carbon fiber reinforced plastic formed thereon. The body of the tubular member or pipe joint is preferably formed of a composite material such as fiberglass reinforced plastic. The connectors of tubulars members may be threaded together with a suitable thread sealant to provide a pressure tight seal in the connection. The pressure tight seal may be formed over a wide range of torque values, therefore, the tubular member may be made-up to position rather than torque to form a pressure-tight seal and without galling the threads of the connectors. The layer of carbon and resin also reduces or eliminates galling of the threads and reduces thread wear, therefore, many make-and break cycles are possible without excessive thread water. PA1 d.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,968, to Moore et al., relates to a pivot pin for use in joint assemblies for ducting, and more particularly relates to pivot pins interfitting into gimbal joints used to flexibly connect sections of high pressure aircraft ducting together, so that said sections of ducting may rotate at said joints relative to each other. There is a reservoir for lubricant integrally formed in the pivot pin and located so that lubricant can seap into the bore into which the pivot pin has been inserted. PA1 e.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,903, to Petelot et al., teaches an anti-seizing coating for the protection of the surfaces of male or female components of an assembly for metal tubes by threads coming into contact with one another at the time of screwing. This coating is constituted by a thin lead oxide layer produced by the oxidation of a lead layer, which is itself formed on an underlying layer of a metal such as copper and which has been directly or indirectly deposited beforehand on the surface to be protected against seizing. PA1 f.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,025, to Frick, discloses a system that uses electroless metal coatings, preferably copper or zinc, on oil country tubular goods to eliminate galling of the threads, and provides for a tortuous path as a sealing surface, and porous lubricant reservoirs.
A number of the above patents relate to systems for improving lubrication of mated parts, which suggests that the respective systems are acknowledging the problem of seizing. Seizing, as known in the art, is a phenomenon where moving or sliding parts, particularly metal parts, bind or stop moving as a result of excessive pressure, temperature or friction.
Ease of lubrication, and the ability to easily disengage mated metal parts is critical for an effective fluid transmission system, such as a high pressure nozzle. None of the above patents teach ways of achieving these dual goals. In contrast, the present invention accomplishes such goals, where the manner of accomplishing same will become apparent in the description and accompanying drawings which follow.